The prior art is replete with different types of automatic swimming pool cleaners powered from either the positive pressure side or suction side of a pump. They include water surface cleaning devices which typically float at the water surface and skim floating debris therefrom. The prior art also shows pool wall surface cleaning devices which typically rest at the pool bottom and can be moved along the wall (which term should be understood to include bottom and side portions) for wall cleaning, as by vacuuming and/or sweeping. Some prior art assemblies include both water surface cleaning and wall surface cleaning components tethered together.